


喜锯人寡妇

by FFFORI



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Violence, Widow
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 喜锯人幹爆臭男人
Kudos: 2





	喜锯人寡妇

**Author's Note:**

> 架空现实

死鬼老公今天提的离婚。他甚至没有当面跟寡妇说。寡妇下午两手拎着菜在门口掏钥匙，好不容易开了门以后发现老公没有像平日里一样躺在沙发上看电视。死鬼老公不在家，桌上一张文件纸：“今天我们离婚吧。” 寡妇深吸一口气，把菜放进冰箱，点了大份藤椒牛蛙，特麻特辣，点了四杯奶茶，给朋友们打去一通电话。（因为我没有接到广告，所以我不会把奶茶的牌子写出来，但是是哪四杯奶茶我心里有数。）

死鬼老公离婚的原因是要和小三去过日子，小三是男的，寡妇也是男的，老公也是男的。老公算是骗婚，只不过骗的是寡妇的钱和身子。今天是他们结婚七周年纪念日，老公只给他庆祝过一次结婚纪念日，之后的六年里老公都不管不顾，家里什么事情都让寡妇做，老公只管张嘴吃饭。那为什么寡妇还要和老公结婚。寡妇是逃婚，逃了自己家族安排的指腹为婚，家里还在找人，寡妇想着就随便过了。为什么老公出轨寡妇还不离婚，寡妇不是没想过离婚，但是现在离婚有冷静期。老公一张嘴骗人的鬼，张口闭口亲爱的你就原谅我吧，我是一个男人，是男人都会犯这样的错误。寡妇被唬了七年，什么事情干七年，都久病成医了。寡妇悟了，看着老公在餐桌上留下的离婚协议书。

朋友们来了，外卖也到了。寡妇跟朋友门说了自己家的死鬼老公出轨的事情，朋友点了一根烟：你们打算走法院还是医院？寡妇不让朋友在家里抽烟。他们开始打麻将，一边搓一边聊。朋友没抽烟了，他们开始喝奶茶。寡妇说自己没想好。

朋友：你还念着旧情吗？

另一个朋友：那就是走法院咯。

最后一个朋友：怎么样都得走法院吧。

寡妇看了一眼手上的牌，好家伙，什么都没听。

寡妇说：我还是比较想带他去医院。

朋友：住院部还是地下室？

寡妇：那就得看他的本事了。

最后他们搓麻搓到凌晨，朋友们回家了以后寡妇没洗澡直接昏倒在床上，临睡着前挣扎着爬起来取消了第二天的闹铃然后手机开睡眠模式。第二天睡到自然醒吃完早饭才去泡澡。洗完澡的寡妇换上一套黑色正装，描了黑色的全包眼线，翻出床下烧油的链锯，衣橱里的武士刀。检查两样东西都运作正常以后，寡妇把链锯装在大号运动单肩包里，刀放在高尔夫球包里，出了门。没带家门钥匙，门也没锁，寡妇也没有回头。

老公已经早早飞出国了，带着小三在私人沙滩上度假度爱。白色的沙滩，碧海蓝天，碧血白沙。寡妇戴着墨镜，半长的黑发扎成一个小髻，穿着那种中长款的非正宗浴衣，胸口敞开一片，没穿底裤，背着装链锯的包走向黏在一起的老公和小三。老公很火大，因为这是老公包下来的私人沙滩，老公要在小三面前显摆一下，于是骂骂咧咧地一手提裤子一手指着这个墨镜人的鼻子大骂贱人，小三：好耶！老公几步上前抬手要打，寡妇一脚踹翻臭男人。

寡妇很能打。

寡妇踩着死鬼老公的胸口，弯下腰低下头掀起自己的墨镜自信满满地直接打招呼：嗨！老公！

死鬼老公要吓疯了：老婆，饶了我，是小三勾引我的，我只是犯了，每一个男人都会犯的错误。

寡妇继续踩着死鬼老公的胸口，小三显然太年轻没有经验，还在帮着老公骂寡妇是个贱人，但是自己远远躲着不敢上前。老公还能看见寡妇没穿底裤的裤底，老公色心不死，去摸寡妇脚踝，寡妇一笑，从包里掏出电锯。老公：啊！！！！！！！！

寡妇把墨镜戴回去：笑一个，老公。一日夫妻百日恩呐。

老公去掰寡妇的脚，掰不动。寡妇踩着老公的胸口，开始拉发条，链锯响了，他腿没了。寡妇没杀老公，还没老公做了急救止血。寡妇意识到自己嫁了一个吊癌蛆，寡妇没有负罪感。小三当然要开始跑路，但是寡妇真的很能打，从沙滩上捡起一块石头命中小三后脑勺。寡妇没有为难小三，但是小三看见寡妇做喜锯人了，所以小三去潜水了。

寡妇左手拎着半截老公，右手拎着链锯。寡妇的朋友们开着直升机来接寡妇，朋友们大呼好家伙。结婚七年，这还是朋友们第二次见到老公。朋友们纷纷跟老公握手：久仰久仰。老公已经不流血了，因为寡妇不让老公这样死，但是寡妇又真的很想离婚。离婚又要闹到法庭上去，老公这个样子又上不了法庭。寡妇问朋友们怎么办，朋友们纷纷表示不关我事看你心情咯。寡妇今天心情很好，因为寡妇终于可以离婚了。朋友不让寡妇在直升机上用电锯。

寡妇：你算什么朋友。

朋友：你不让我在你家抽烟。

寡妇：kk fine

所以寡妇拿出刀刺了老公一百八十二刀，刀刀避开要害，老公，轻伤。最后寡妇烦了，也送老公去潜水了。寡妇回到家，朋友们给他胡编乱造了一套故事，寡妇的家族还给寡妇送来一笔抚恤金：你开心就好，我们家现在已经是自由恋爱了。老公被宣布失踪死亡。

寡妇终于成了寡妇。


End file.
